1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tree stands, such as for Christmas trees. and more particularly is concerned with a tree stand which utilizes a foot releasable clamping device to facilitate erection and alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many types of Christmas tree stands have been designed, they generally are quite difficult to set up and to adjust for proper alignment. In addition, they do not accomodate a wide variety of tree sizes, may be heavy and clumsy to store, and may interfere with the effective water uptake of the tree.
There is a need for a tree stand, for Christmas trees and the like, which is: simple to install, preferably without tools; easy to use so that one person can effect a wide range of adjustments with a minimum of effort; able to accomodate large and heavy trees with safety; light in weight; compactly and easily stored; dimensionally stable; and protective of the fresh tree trunk cambium to permit maximum water uptake.